role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
Neo Hedorah (Godzilla Island)
Neo Hedorah (ネオヘドラ Neo Hedora) is an alien sludge kaiju and a RP character used by Lord Vehk. Personality Morbid, emotionless, gruesome and full of evil intentions; Neo Hedorah is one deadly menace of a Hedorah like no other. Polluting is one thing, but Neo Hedorah seems to be more focused on spreading Matango mushrooms to other places, slowly infecting areas with them. History Debut: Shrooms, Sake and Destruction Neo Hedorah first appeared in Ireland on an early morning to attack. On that early morning at Ireland, all was quiet and the sun is out, it being a clear day out. Nothing too out of the ordinary at first, up until something then flew towards there, emitting some kind of....smog? It then landed down to the ground and then changes into a familiar blob shape. It then rises and roared---it was Neo Hedorah! Neo Hedorah blasted his poisonous gas down on the ground, which created some mushrooms...said mushrooms then began to emit some poisonous gas into the the air; Neo Hedorah laughed, as he was intent on spreading them across the island. Neo Hedorah was then joined by Veron, who had come to take all of the island's alcohol (but had no luck in finding it's sake). As the two continued to wreak havoc however, a loud roar could then be heard. Another, far more unexpected roar sounds from the sky a loud, screeching, terrifying roar...a roar...all to familiar to a gojiran...or any human that was around since the 90s. King Ghidorah V and GDBRLegendaryGodzilla then appeared to combat the beasts; with Thousand Blades Desu leading them into battle. Thousand Blades Desu landed down on the ground, it's pale bronze skin in the sunlight as it stares at the others, then glaring specifically at Neo Hedorah and Veron, roaring at the Hedorah. Neo Hedorah then advanced towards Thousand Blades Desu, while Veron fought on both GDBR LegedaryGoji and King Ghidorah V. Neo Hedorah then fired it's eye lasers at Thousand Blades Desu, to which Thousand Blades Destoroyah fired it's Micro-Oxygen Beam against him, blasting at Neo Hedorah and causing him to stagger back. Neo Hedorah then made his Matango mushrooms emit poisonous gas, but then out from skies came out Mothra Leo! Mothra Leo then flew down , destroying the mushrooms with his beams. Thousand Blades Destoroyah continued its approach to the Hedorah, before stopping as the mushroom gasses release, the Desu turning it's focus to the mushrooms, forming it's Laser Horn to begin to destroy the mushrooms. Neo Hedorah roared in anger and then threw his tar globs at the two of them. Neo Hedorah then threw a barrage of tar globs at Mothra Leo and Thousand Blades Destoroyah, spraying his deadly acidic mist at them. Thousand Blades Destoroyah hopped back in an attempt to dodge the acid, basically in a "screw it" moment, she just decided to skip recovering and keep on fighting. Neo Hedorah rushed up and blasted it's eye lasers at him. Thousand Blades Destoroyah lashes it's tail at Neo Hedorah in attempt to catch it off guard, raising it's arms to try to block the attack, should that fail, followed up by Mothra Leo firing more beams at Neo Hedorah in an attempt to dry him out. Neo Hedorah was blasted by both beams, it then fired it's eye lasers in retaliation, more sparks and flares coming off of it. Mothra Leo was hit by the beams but protected himself with his armor, Thousand Blades Desotroyah was hit in the thigh by the eye laser, stunning the Destoroyah for a moment, but, thanks to her durability, it was only for a moment. Following Veron's defeat, Neo Hedorah then went ballistic and started firing it's eye lasers like crazy against his foes. Mothra Leo then suddenly divebombed toward Neo Hedorah, waiting for an opportunity; followed by Thousand Blades Destoroyah preparing a Micro-Oxygen beam to fire at Neo Hedorah, not able to see clearly due to the mist. Mothra Leo then transformed into Aqua Mothra and then flew through Neo Hedorah's body, firing beam at his various organs, followed up by Thousand Blades Destoroyah and GBDRLegendaryGoji all blasting at him as well. Neo Hedorah was hit by all of the beams, exploding into pollutive goop, sending it everywhere and some fallen mushrooms, leaving behind a purple mist. Neo Hedorah flew off into his badly damaged flying form and retreated into space, saving Ireland. Abilities * Matango Mushroom Gas: Neo Hedorah can release a gas (similar to the normal Hedorah's sulfuric acid mist) that causes poison mushrooms to grow. These mushrooms spread quickly and even grow on the bodies of the other monsters, sapping their energy. Likewise, if they grow on the ground, the mushrooms can also spray poison gas. * Sulfuric Acid Mist: Neo Hedorah can breath out a sulfuric acid mist from his mouth. * Crimson Eye Beams: Neo Hedorah can shoot out crimson-colored eye lasers. * Flight: Neo Hedorah can fly in his flying from at fast speeds. Trivia * He is not to be confused with the other Neo Hedorah. * Neo Hedorah was originally used by LSDKama and then Flaredragon00 and is now used by Lord Vehk. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Genderless Category:Male Personality Category:Aliens Category:Hybrids Category:Kaiju Category:Bestial Kaiju Category:Flying Characters Category:Above Average Intelligence Category:Chaotic Evil Category:TV Show Character Category:Tokusatsu Category:Tokusatsu Character Category:Tokusatsu Villains Category:Villains Category:Hedorah Category:Characters (Lord Vehk)